


Hunters of Monster High

by jboy44



Category: Monster High, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Jaune Arc reporting in, this insane man named Van hellscream kidnapped me and some of my friends. In the escape we have become what this world calls Monsters. If we want to survive we will need to figure out and get use to our new monster forms and powers, Let along make it home to remnant. Lucky we there is a school for tha,here we come Monster high Jaune x harem
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Van hellscream was looking through magic window to the world of remanent he had wish for it to show him a world were humans could fight monsters as equals.

he smiled this world was his dream humans with powers equal to monsters slaying monsters. Each with a weaponized soul. Granting them natural invisible weightless Armor, plus one natural super power. The images he was seeing form the team forming test.

he smiled he had to study them he had to find away to study these super humans to know how to empower his worlds humanity to bring and end to monsters. He could had monsters capture for study those ghouls that stopped him once before. He just need to find a way to bring in some of those remnant born humans.

weeks later in a holding Cell.

jaune Arc, Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee and yang Xiao Long where in a cell with the monsters Franken Stine, Draculaura , Clawdeen, Lagoona Cleo de nile, Duece gorgon , Abby bominable, ghoulia, Spectra and Clawd wolf.

currently Jaune was using his new found semblance to heal a wound on Clawds hand it had been months the knew the room had something to keep all the monster in and all that made it to thick for our weaponless hunters in training to brake through.

Clawd looked to his hand healed, "I touched the silver and the burn is gone like that didn't know we have a doctor in the cell!"

Jaune looked at his hand, "yeah I don't think it's what it seems, it felt more like I was giving you a boost to turbo charge your own natural ablities!"

the wolf man blinked before testing it he clawed the wall again as everyone screamed form him not to! While his hand was burned again he point to claw marks," DAMAGED IT WHTIE KNIGHT IS RIGHT HE TURBO CHARGES!"

yang jumped up going, "that may be our way out! ok now we can trust each other because we have been trying to survive This nuts trying to get the four of us to use aura or semblance but mine is getting strong after being hurt! I save it and unleash it! Jaune's power gives healing so if you all beat the shit out of me! and he heals me and boosts me I may just be able to punch my way out of here! With out my gauntlet's it'll hurt but we need it!"

ghoulia let out a groan and Cleo translated, " yeah I am with Ghoulia on this there is a layer of everything to stop us! I don't think the boost will last that long or Jaune won't be rehealing clawd's hand right now!"

Deuce adjusted his glasses, "you forget dear! The wall's first layer is silver!" he then turned and lifted his glasses, "Now it's stone! I think if we take this a layer at a time and I turn the layer she is punching to stone we can brake through! Get this cats weapons back and fight our way out of here!"

Weiss cleared her throat she had thought finding Blake was a Faunus was a shock but now she felt stupid after spending all this time with this ghouls, " hate to be that lady but we don't have to brake all the layers just the one who stops the ghost form walking through it! after that she can just phase through and open the door!"

Ruby held a hand up, "I don't think I can punch my older sister!"

Yang then said, "I was the one who shaved our dog and I just left you take the blame!" in a moment the silver eyed lady attacked her, "YOU BITCH!"

Jaune sighed as he said," fine but I am saying sorry after each blow!" Lagoona nodded.

Two hours later yang was panting but they had a fist whole all the way through! " yeah hole for the ghost!"

Spectra then passed through it out side to hit the open switch making the door slide down freeing everyone!

yang passed out and Jaune grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder, "No one left behind!"

Abbey then held her hands out, "allow abbey to give help!" she aid making what looked like an ice club with she used to smash a wall. " abbey only work in clubs sorry!"

Draculaura then held up a hand, "abbey we need to know where we are going wait the vents!" she became a bat and flow in to it! Jaune who some how had taken charge said, "perfect bat girl! We'll follow the sounds of your bat sounds echoing through the vents out!"

this some how worked and when they heard her voice saying, "found them!" abbey point to the metal door.

Deuce stepped up and make it stone and Abbey smashed it and Ruby start crying, "OUR WEAPONS BE BROKE THEM!" She said looking at all the parts of yang and her's weapons. Jaune quickly said," he most have want to study the mechtech weapons

Weiss took her now barrel less sword," the dust doesn't work outside of remnants air anyway!"

Clawd took yang form Jaune, "here man something tells me you would be better off with that sword!"

jaune picked up his sheaved sword and turned it to shield as he drew " he didn't brake open my classic I guess he didn't few it as impressive enough!"

Ruby through her hands up, "GEE GOOD FOR YOU I AM NOT ARMED! I CAN'T FIGHT MY WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG WITH OUT A WEAPON!" In a moment Jaune handed her his sword, "I'll shield bash if I need to attack! Ok let's get a move on!"

In a moment Van hellscream's voice was heard, "well done Mr jaune you got them out! I figured your semblance was impressive! But I've been studying your DNA the blue prints of life! I find it interesting there is only a three precent difference between you humans and this worlds! Enough to count as a different species meaning boogy sand for your kind is being produced"

they looked confused and Frankie said," it's magic sand that turns someone into something else, boogymen produce the stuff as a bodily function! Thanks to there nightmare eating ablities!"

Weiss blinked and said,"… before this I would have said bullshit but I have to take that as fact now!"

Jaune held his shield out as he said," then you don't need anyone here! You can go get the sand to get aura and semblance!"

That is when a sprinker came out and he said," yes but I am a score loser! I saw your escape plan on camera and knew it would work! So what I am covering now is my attempts at making artificial boogy sand for my evolution! It tested it on animals it works and even normal boogy sand can't undo it! but doesn't effect monsters!

Ruby held her stomach as she was shaking her hand turning Green as she gulped he also said," but humans and monsters alike are caused great pain form it!"

Clawd fell over as it looked like Yang was getting a foot taller and growing horns as she held her head screaming, "IT'S LIKE MY SPINE IS BUSTING THROUHT MY SKULL!"

Weiss fell over screaming," LUCKY YOU!" She said as she watched her hand melting away , skin bone muscle all gone revealing a transparent mess this was spreading she was clearly becoming a ghost she was dying!

Jaune groaned in pain everyone else falling down but he grabbed Weiss's dropped sword and moved along. His skin turning stone like a gargoyles as bat like wings exploded out out of his back!

he roared still moving. Form the side of his head goat horns grow . as his eyes changed blue dragon like gem eyes in pits of black tar around them! he held his jaw with his shield hand as his teeth changed becoming all fangs.

his nails becoming claws as he bend over in pain but got up! He was walking funny as his toes were fusing in to hooves as what looked a wolf like tail grow form his back.

Van hellscream was looking at Jaune he said, "A chimera you are becoming a Chimera! They are extinct!"

Jaune roared as what looked like gills grow on his neck and he smashed a wall with his shield arm smashing it down, "I can smell you!" he said walking getting use to his new body!

he leaned against the wall coming to his control room the only place the sprinkler of chemical mutation and pain wasn't falling

Van hellscream looked at him holding a gun as he said, "Really boy you are hunched over you don't know how to balance that body right! The wings tail and new type of feet plus the extra head weight! You can barely stand and you want to fight! You are brave I'll give you that!" he said shooting.

but Jaune held his shield up and Charged forward he just need to Run forward!" he said taking off and in moemtns the Blocked shots bounced off as Jaune was able to shield bash hellscream against a wall.

he then used Weiss's sword to stab the man in the shoulder making him scream but he was pinned to the wall.

Jaune then fell backwards letting the pain get to him but he crawled to grab an I coffin and he used the dial and said, "please be the same!" he hit it and a voice said, "emergency service how may we help you.

Jaune smiled," My name is Jaune me and my friends were kidnapped and we where escaping but now I feel like it's up to you guys now! I am still in the building please trace us and hurry!"

the voice said, "just keep the line open and stay with me boy!"

to be continued.


	2. learning how to be freaky fabulous

It had been weeks! Between getting checks for now being the only member of a species allowing him to buy the manor next door to Draculaura getting thank yous form most of the other monsters friends and family.

Jaune Ruby Weiss and yang had become some fomr of celebrity and now they where gathered there changes complete before there first day of Monster high first day.

Jaune had changed form the last chapter his hair was now grey, he was easily seven foot tall. He was dressed it what would have been his Atlas outfit, but the black shirt had been replaced with a black hoodie with a white fake fur trim.

The chimera breathed out he felt naked with out his weapon but he this was a school not for fighters, but he was hoping to start some kind of sword fighting club! For a moment he looked to the ghouls beside him! The government told him to have as many wives as he want to bring back the chimera Race! Somehow by living with them for awhile he got Weiss Ruby and yang falling all over him and end up wit hall three of them! Something about that blow his mind!

up next was Ruby was dressed in what would have been her Mistral outfit, with her rose symbol replaced by a pumpkin, she also for some reason died her cape and hood purple. Her skin completely Green and adjusting a witch hat. That was the monster she became witch!

Ruby had at her back a back pack holding a broom stick with a metal handle! As witch took Broom flying here she carried it as it let her at least have a staff she was already thinking on giving it a scythe blade. She had magic now so she could easily ,easily throw a fireball so now so a rifle made no sense!

She gulped She was going to take up ghoulia's offer to work in Frankie's dad's old lab in the catacombs she was planning on making magictech weapons as quickly as she could.

next to her was Weiss. The ghostly woman now in a simple white Kimono with what looked like chains bracelets with a little chain hanging off a chain necklace with a heart lock. She held the lock and sighed. She looked to the others She was always depressed Jaune was helpful for relieving it for a bit, but sadly at the end of the day she would always be the only one Who didn't make it out alive.

Finally was Yang now an oni! She was easly Six and a half foot tall crimson skinned.. She had more muscles to match her new curves, just making her very pretty, She was even offers a modeling contract with she was thinking of taking if only to piss off this nightshade lady the other ghouls talked about.

She was dressed in a tiger print bikini top, tiger print sideless short skirt, with black shorts under it. Black leggings. What looked like sandals. She had bandages tied around her arms and a necklace with a mini gourd charm on it. She looked in to a mirror on her hand back and touched her two horns. The left one was a little longer then the other by half an inch she tried filing it down but it still felt like it. for some reason this bothered her.

Jaune took a deep breath and said, "well ghouls this is were we part we all have different class listings! I guess this is where we part and meet up in study howl wither having made it or with our spirits broken…. Sorry Weiss!"

Weiss sighed as she rubbed her left arm, "yeah! It's ok!" she said sadly, He was an idiot but part of him was hers. That though made her put on a faint smile.

Later on while traveling form one class to another Amanita walked up to Jaune and in a moment grabbed his wolf tail making the chimera breath out a bit of fire as he jumped grabbing it and said," WOW LADY! NOT RIGHT!"

the plant had her hands on her hips, "oh come on I am a model most mansters would be all over that you hunk!" she said as she did this creepy lick lip while looking him in the eye

Jaune backed away as he said," ….. yeah if I our roles were reversed I would have gotten the trick or treatment!" he said backing up.

Only for a loud stomp to make the plant lady turn around and there Was Avea who said, "yes that is true but those double standards need to change now look weed lady! He could burn you down so get a move on!"

Bonita walked up wings flapping " yeah move on no one here wants to pollinate you so tumble along little weed!" she said hands on her hips.

Sirena phased through a wall and said " yeah he isn't form this planet and was a former normie and he doesn't like you!" she left feeling outnumbered and Sirena asked, "What is your world like?"

jaune rubbed the back of his head," this heart and soulless creatures none as grimm follow negative emotions to track down people to hunt and kill! So horrible! The other ghouls looked as Jaune said," in fact our old school beacon was about learning to fight them!"

this conversation continued as they all had the same glass and some how maybe harems were normal for some of there races as he end up with All three of there numbers loaded into his Icoffin and three dates for later! "…. How even!?" he asked himself stunned at this!

elsewhere outside.

ruby was riding her broomstick she had speed easily the fast witch here but sadly as she came to the end she fell off it form the sudden stop!

an older witch was adjusting her glasses as she said, "Ruby slow down a little at a time or that speed of yours will brake your neck!" she said commenting.

ruby who was on her face got up and rubbed it, "yeah!" she felt like a kid learning how to control her semblance all over again here! " please till me the potion we are going to study today in my next class is healing!" she said getting up holding her leg, "because my knee landed on a rock!" she said shaking.

the teacher gave her a pass " Go to the school nurse Ms Rose!" ruby gave a thumbs up and limped along, "yeah that's a good idea! Ouch ouch ouch! Wait what am I doing!" she whistled summoning her broom and sitting on it as it carried her to the office slowly, "I can work on control while I get there!"

Elsewhere in the physical deaducation gym.

Yang was growling it was simple throw the casketball into the hoop! But she couldn't control her strength upgrade! The ball was hitting the backboard poppinging.

the coach igor said," Ms Yang this is the last ball you are using! And you are working off the coast of that by cleaning the this room after school!"

yang sighed she had been throwing with both hands so this time she just used her left! It hit the backboard and fell to the left she sighed, "At least it didn't brake this time!" she said hanging her head in shame as she left with other students laughing at her. "I hate this!"

she sighed sitting on the bench holding her head! All week long she struggled with her strength! She ripped the door off the bath room twice it was now reinforced for crying out loud!

she had to relearn how to control her strength just like her sister with her speed on a broom she was struggling! Not to mention her new height, and also!" in a moment a stray ball came her way and she tried to move her head to the left but thanks to her judge of distance being whack the ball hit her left horn and popped. "….. That is another issue I have!"

she knocked it off her head as she said," I know I know work it off!"

Elsehwere in the school.

Weiss was with some students in a history class in front of her was Clawdeen, to her right Frankie, to the left spectra. She was being used to pass notes most of with where about Jaune. She could see this three joining it! and she had got the text of his new dates for the day.

She was dead, She was depressed and her boyfriend was going to be a nine or more way split!

they need to get out of this funk and slowly they would!

A week later.

Ruby smiled as she stood on her broom still using her speed for the laps but slowing down towards the end of the final to land with out crashing. She smiled she had her speed under control again and could work on her other new witch skills.

Meanwhile.

yang was happily making ever last shoot she had to take with one hand! It wasn't the best way but it worked as she smiled. She got her strength under control and took that model contract offer.

Elsewhere Weiss was looking at the group picture with Jaune and the other eight ghouls of his! She smiled at it! she was starting to enjoy her unlife. She also found out what kind of ghost she was.

she held her hand summoning an ice statue of herself the size of a toy. She was a yuki-onna an ice maiden!

she then headed off the new sword fighting team lead by Jaune was having it's first match soon she wanted to cheer.

to be continued.

hunters of monster high chibi

in the chibi verse of the jaune manor kitchen

Ruby was brewing a potion and she added in bat wings, peppermints, a picture of uncle Qrow before checking book, "now a sample of a blood family member!" she then held her nose and throw in a gym sock belonging to yang.

she then spoke up, "uncle Qrow can you read me it's me ruby!" she yelled in. Only to get drunk sounds back and a cry of, "make the voices stop!"

she growled and put her hands to her mouth, "YOU ARE NOT HEARING THIS I AM USING WITCH CRAFT TO TALK TO YOU!" she then heard snoring.

her eye twitched, " should have used dad! Great now I have to wait to get another tube of unicorn tears! Rotter is only half uniforn! I have to watch Ten sad movies with him to get enough for this potion!" she said walking off in a pout.

end omake


	3. Chapter 3

In the Gym a Ring was set up! One said had monster high students cheering.

With Ruby And yang holding up a go team monster high sight! Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to see spectre taking pictures.

Ava trotter was holding up a middle finger to the other all gargoyle School student with a end the hybrid's shirt on, "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Sirena and Bonita joined in.

Down in it Jackson was being quick blocking wooden sword strikes with his wooden shield, As Abbey commented to Frankei, " rules un Fair Holt and Heath lose by way of mistakenly burning wooden weapon. In real fight weapon metal no burn so easy!"

Clawdeen nodded as she watched Jackson duck, "yeah I know rules are natural ablities minu gorgon stare first to get hit that isn't a weapon loses! Form what I hear using your enmey's powers against you is a smart move!"

She then smiled as Jackson ducked and throw his shield hitting the gargoyle in the face giving them a point and she smiled," So is that! Two to two!" she said as the large slime girl turned to update the score.

down below Deuce was wearing new sports lens goggles so his glasses didn't fall off as he said," I don't know guys!" he said picking up a wooden clay more and wooden round medium shield as he said," It's all on me lot of pressure! And I am soft with no nerves of stone like this guys and Jaune."

Jaune sighed as he said," Look Deuce I was planning on saving this for date not for my ghouls but!" he pulled out a betting App and said," I am betting on us! You win this and look at the cash! It's enough to buy gorgon Powder or have a bitching night!"

Deuce turned and point with the sword, "Are you saying if I win this you'll let me buy Gorgon powder with can brake stone curse to get Smokey back?" Jaune nodded and in a moment he got a hug and Duece said, "you are the best got ever that's motivation!

the gorgon then stepped into the ring with the gargoyle man as he said," Let's rock dude… Wait sorry! Bad pun there for both of us!" he said using his shield to block a sword strike and he took not of the guys face. It was angry.

the Manster smiled as he said they used heath and holt's tempers against them time to do the same. Also thank goodness Jackson and holt both counter as a different dude so they had two spots on the team.

Duece smiled as ducked a slash and said," Gee someone lead foot, not to far off am I?" he said avoiding strikes he had the speed edge and the other guy was getting madder and slopper, "I don't mean to offend I am not an asshole dude. I Am just Deuce gorgon!"

Duece then ducked and took note of the no hybrid shirt, "I take it back for oyu I am an asshole as my dad was a normie jackass!" the stone monster yelled and in a moment Duece did a barrel roll as he charged and throw the shield!

the gorgon raised his sword to block it but then he heard a whistle as he looked down to see a broken wooden sword as the Gorgon got up smirking, "throw my sword hit your leg I win!"

Jaune got the notice and he walked out and hugged Deuce as the school cheered the first win for the sword fighting team.

Duece smiled as spectra came up and asked," Jaune arc your team one for the first time! And Deuce much like in casket ball you scored the winning point what are you going to go do!"

Duece smiled as he said, "We are going to go get some gorgon powder!"

Later on at Deuce house pet dragon Smokey was on top of him licking his face," thank you Jaune for this!" he said petting the dragon. "new goggles to stop mistake stoning and you are good man! Gee I wonder why all monsters have animal cousins I mean I didn't think much of a pet dragon as a kid, but now I know Jinafire. " he shrugged it off as he said," oh well Jaune is still the manster for this man!"

Elsewhere Jaune had his weapon out his shield glowing with blue energy making it wider to Block yang's punches as she smiled and said," Sister your new weapons are epic!"

yang smiled holding her new gauntlets with had fireball loaded in allowing her to fire off that spell Only for Jaune to combine shield and sword into a larger sword made wider by the energy covering it as it took flight and came down fast.

yang jumped out of the way instead of trying to block the downward swing and also noticed the blade was now on fire.

jaune smiled as he said," My fire breath works well with this!"

Ruby mean while was holding a new Broom stick, fiberglass handle, normal brush part, a skull on top with two straight scythe blades at the tip sharp around, "that's nothing my new broom stick scythe is epic! With my speed it's like a flying drill if I do a spin!" she said using it to hover chair it.

Weiss walked over holding her hand out to summon an ice saber to her hand as she said," I can make my own weapons thank you! I found out my type can make ourselves solid by chilling ourselves to look like humans! But I won't! I am not alive so I won't fake it!"

that is when a ghost bunny showed up and Weiss dropped the blade to pick up the ghost bunny, it looked like transparent blue with skull head. "this is Dunny! The school therapist said I should get a therapy pet this is mine! His name is short for dead bunny! Now sorry but Jaune you are on my time now! No the share sisters! Come on."

Jaune nodded putting his weapon up as he left his new backyard! This would be his third date he had six more over the next few days with the other six, it was going to be a long few days.

Jaune followed the leader and said, "So were are you taking me!"

Weiss came to the flight stunt Part of the park with was a group of rings in a circle She made an ice leash to tie Dunny to a tree and petted him," Now stay! Simple we both can fly and we are both horrible at it! so we are working on that! I won't cheat and phase through it!"

Meanwhile miles away.

Van hellscream with his stabbed arm in a cast, in an old time black and white striped prison outfit was walking out of a sewer tunnel leading to the ocean.

he hopped down into the shallow parts and walked along the cliff side, "monsters thing they can trap me Don't make me laugh! I have safe house everywhere to continue my research in granting aura and semblance to the humans of this world! So we can become huntsmen and hunt the monsters!"

he said proudly as he kicked a tree making a tunnel open to a bunker he walked it, closing behind him.

he came to a computer holding all his files already! Even a jar of Grimm liquid, "now time to get to work!"

he pulled out a jar of boogie sand ready to use it as he said," time to get to work! Shall we!" he said smirking happily.

to be continued.

hunters of monster high chibi

In the chibi verse version of the Arc manor's back yard yang was dressed in a white lab coat and white glasses as a voice said, "and now it's time for professor yang!"

yang smiled as the projector showed a picture of Jaune, "welcome everyone today we take a look at the chimera! Form head to two! Now first up he had goat horns but that gives him a minotaur headbutt, his eyes have night vison form a lot of the parts having it!" she then point to his fangs, "yeah this are dragon slash werebeast fangs for biting and ripping flesh off!"

she then pointed at his wings, "the wings are a trait form the gargoyle and dragon parts giving flight!" she then point to the skin, "his body is also made of the organic stone of gargoyle giving him that durability immunity to being turned to stone, but also the weight that makes him sink like a rock!"

she then pointed at the neck, "but he has gills we tested they work in fresh and salt, but he says fresh puts a bat taste in his mouth so"

She then moved to the claws," many of the parts have claws giving him them! he is also Sevne toot tall possibly a minotaur trait!" she then pointed to the wolf tail, "this tail shows his werebeast part is werewolf giving him there massive hunger and power boost when under full moon's light!"

She finally knocked the shoes off the projection to show hooves," and minotaur hooves his kicks hurt a lot! And that is it join us next time when we crack open Nefera de niles head!" she said holding a saw, "To see if she really has a brain or not!"

end omake.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune was currently bare footed walking around a track leaning on Ava trotter, "this is why I have those platforms in side of my shoes so I can stand! I was not born with this got dam hoof feet!... Sorry"

Ava rolled her eyes, "I know that's why we need to help you adjusted you are the only Chimera! You are a signal specimen species that needs to breed! But you have to be strong Jaune! After all All other chimeras well be compared to you ."

Jaune nodded as he said,' I don't think I am the best guy for that! I was always the weakest of my friends back at beacon! I am only strong now because of everything I was given! Even my semblance was support! I was a supporting leader and nothing else!"

Ava put a hand on his face and kissed him, "don't go talking like that!"

Later on Jaune was at the Maul he was carrying bags walking beside Bonita! She had bought a lot of fabric was it all to eat or make? He did not know he wasn't going to ask."

Bonita then looked at him, 'Say you said on Remnant they had the faunus and only one kingdom expects them and lives with them because of how horrible a place it is?"

Jaune nodded and the moth skeleton said," I guess that's a good thing it shows when things get bad the best does come out like in the movies."

Sirena then floated over as she grabbed his arm, "And My turn movies we go! Fitting you where just talking about them!" Jaune was then forced to drop the bags as the ghostly mermaid pulled his ass along!

After the movie he left to head of with Spectra who Lead him to a photo studio she had a camera," As you know I have been a reporter I wanted to do a story on the first win of the sword fighting team! But sadly all the lights made it so couldn't get a picture so pose for me team captain!"

Jaune then crossed his arms and flared his wings out and she snapped it and said, "yes yes! Work it you freaky fabulous hunk of manster!" She said happily. She was going to give copies out she could sell them to the fan girls! Maybe even make a calendar.

Later on.

Jaune was in the underground lab that once belonged to Frankie's father.

Frankie want to run test to figure out how his ablities compared. To the full blood monster ones! So it had no pattern to it!

Later on he was heading home walking with Clawdeen as he asked, "So it's night fall and the full moon is raising!"

Clawdeen soon pinned him to a tree and said, "yes I am going to be the alpha female here!"

Later on Jaune returned home covered in lipstick kiss marks and said, "… yay!" he walked along looking at his Icoffin.

it had Text's form Jane wanting to know if he want to hang out or something. "that is brave for her but is it because I am a walking Zoo?" he asked being direct about it. but he texted sure tomorrow we can go to the Zoo together.

in her house.

Jane check her Icoffin after a half hour of happy screamings of "YES YES YES!" she finally texted yes great can't wait!

Meanwhile a world away.

Blake, Ren Nora and Pyrrha were in a tunnel system weapons out on a mission.

Nora held her hammer and said, "I miss Jaune! He wouldn't have fallen for that grimms trap door!" she said shooting Pyrrha a glare!"

Pyrrha was holding her weapon in gun mode the blade broken as she held the shield on the arm! " Sorry!" she was embarrassed she was not a leader yet she was put in charge of this team to her horror.

Ren held his weapons he was out of ammo and only had the blades as he said," We are all going to die here!"

Blake nodded her weapon blade broken and her sheave gone so a gun was all she had! Ren gave her the last of his ammo!

The light was fading and Nora picked up something, "I found a lantern let's light!" they all reached for it! as Soon as they touched it a bright light came out and it formed into a lady and she said," I am whisp Grant Genie of the lamp!"

Nora blinked and said," if you're a Genie I want to be in beacon with my team mates as it rain pancakes on me!" whisp snapped her fingers and in a moment they were at the back of beacon safe and pancakes where falling down around Nora.

Nora was cheering running around happily as the other's jaws dropped.

Ren hit nora on the head, "you wasted on of our three wishes on this!?"

Blake blinked," it did get us out of there so we didn't die!"

Pyrrha was trying to make words come out but they won't Whisp said," Also number is based on Genie's strength I grant 13 so you have twelve more! Now let me see four masters so four reach and one shared wish! Well she used one so well you can do the math!" she said pulling out a phone, "I have to go text my twin! When one of us grants the wishes the other goes in the lamp instead so we take turns being free and granting wishes!"

Later in there dorm.

Blake was mad," what do you mean you can't get rid of racist?"

the genie sighed," I can't kill or bring the dead back! Only way to end discrimination is to make all the bigots drop dead! So can't also you guys Know a lady named ruby?"

they all looked to her Blake's head twitching as she held out the picture of a green skinned Ruby with Whisp mirror double," She is the lady next to my sister in monster high's magic classes!"

Ren blinked and said," would explaining this picture count as a wish!?"

Whisp sighed, " Depends on if you want detailed or quick!"

Pyrrha blinked and said," Details I'll use mine!"

whisp crossed her arms and nodded her head giving them a story, the one Jinn would give at one point before splitting off to the events of today with Cinder her plans the maiden Jaune Ruby yang and Weiss's monster world adventures and what not.

the end was Jaune's date with Jane to the zoo with Pyrrha on her hands and knees crying, "he has weaponized his charms! Woman kind is doomed!"

Blake was jaw dropped. "…. Does this make me Ruby's black cat?"

Nora held her chin and asked," do you monsters have pancakes?" Ren rolled his eyes at the statement as he sat on his bed and mouth "only her!"

to be continued.

Wsihes

nora three

Ren four

blake four

Pyrrha three  
  
one shared wish

hunters of Monster high chibi

In the Chibiverse.

Weiss was in her room hugging a body pillow of Jaune while petting Dunny. "boyfriend and my little dead bunny! The only things that brings joy to my cold after life!"

she said but stopped and had to get up as she looked to her hand and walked down stairs and saw the lights out, "what happened to the power?"

Yang had a tool belt on, "we blow a braker! Not shocked we have ten bucks worth of pennys shoved up in there for more power! You need to lay off the Ac woman!"

Weiss then said," ice maidens can melt!" she said stomping and holding out her hand to see her hand melt before her, "Seee! I am already melting!" she said screaming," THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE RUBY'S THING!"

Ruby walked up holding a patter powered hair dryer, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT REFERENCE! MELT BITCH!" she said giving chase making Weiss run for it!"

Later on when the power was back on Jaune opened a chest freezer and put Dunny and the pillar in it and loaded in a bowl of water, "there you go Weiss!"

Weiss then said," Want to kiss you but to melted! Fuck my unlife!"

end omake.


	5. Chapter 5

Van hellscream was looking at a project he dropped a, drop of grimm slime on to what looked like the skeleton of a rat turned to stone! The slime covered part of it animating it for a moment before the slime melted away. "it wants to work it just seems like something is stopping it!"

he held his chin and looked over his notes coming to Salem, "right the queen of the grimm! She isn't here to command them to spawn and strike!" it seemed to make sense to him! Granted he didn't know how wrong he was!

But it got him working on something else! He looked at the slime under a microscope and hummed while looking to a scanning machine to load a sample into, "I'll find the closet matches to the parts it's made of to make my own version Free of the Queen or at least enough to work as an organic hack!"

He thought back to the four he summoned and how they got out of his trap and how Jaune was able to will through the pain to wound him, "I wonder what those monsters are doing now!"

Meanwhile in physical deaducation!

Igor was blowing his whistle as the uniformed Clawdeen and Yang were locked hand to hand, "Move it along Ghouls other people need a turn! Match is a draw!"

The Two broke up and growled shooting a glare. Ruby then pulled out a chart form her with hat that had the page on Oni and Werewolves, "for those of you not knowing what's up with them! it's the fact Werewolf females and Oni female like to be alpha females of there pack! So My big sister and the wolf in sheek clothing Are competing for the title of Jaune arcs number one ghoulfriend! The rest of us don't give a fuck!"

She then pulled the large chart back into her hat with was strange with how large it was. "Now moving on!"

Later in the screamateria.

Draculaura slid her tray of food she didn't eat to Clawd who smiled and said," Now that is love man!"

Jaune nodded as his ghouls all passed one by one passing off the parts of lunch they didn't eat to him as he said, "Oh yeah!" he then turned to see Clawdeen and yang Agree eating while staring! "yeah this isn't going to end with anything short of Yuri is it! Wait sorry that's your sister man!"

Clawd shrugged as gill sat with them and he said," it's ok I know it's coming man! And oh Gill your trays empty how even?"

Gill pointed outside to see a lot of small pools loaded with water as he said, "they added in that! I can lay down in there keep my gills wet and eat off the tray now! Only problem is there is a line they could only buy seven! So a lot of lunch hour math had to happen! So there is no more then seven can't breath air only water students! With only three salties and four are freshwater. They ran the numbers we got more freshies then salties!"

Jaune was taking a bite of a scream cheese sandwitch as he said," yeah you think they would have done that!?"

gill point to his own claws, "yeah there was popping problems! But they thought of that now and bout Metal frame with rubber inflating padding inside!"

Jaune shrugged as he swallowed and said, "gee that has to be special made!"

Deuce came to sit with them as he said, "hay my dudes!" he then looked around and said, "did you here the news? Gigi grant's sister is on the lose again!"

the werewolf male then said," yeah I am not mad at whisp little sister was her master it was her wishes! Whisp was just doing a job enjoying it too much but Still!"

the gorgon then added, "yeah but not on this planet! Another one Called Remnant!" Jaune then spat out some water as he said, " MY HOME PLANET!"

Deuce point and said," yeah my bro dude!" gill blinked and said, "So sense the Ijinns are magic our aliens can phone home!.." he then made drum sounds with his mouth!

Jaune then throw the orange at the fish mans dome helmet as the Fish said,"…. Yeah I had that one coming man!"

Later on Jaune was talking with Gigi grant who was on a video call with her sister as Whisp said, "Sorry my masters are out at class and can't talk! I am stuck in there room with the lantern guard by this dog!" Zwei barked and Ruby ran up and called out, "ZWEI OH'S A GOOD BOY YOU ARE YOU ARE!"

the dog barked happily as Whisp rubbed there Tummies, "my masters are trying to figure out the best way to wish themselves to new Salem by the way Jaune making it a mission for Nora Pyrrha and Blake to end up with you! That's my ship suck it! Also Sister ask him out because I know I will!"

Jaune blinked and the Genie he was standing with was blushing, "And ghoul eleven and twelve?" the twins nodded and he sighed, "Oh great!"

Later in Remnant the make shift team came in and Whisp said, "hi my twin and me have officially joined Jaune's harem! Long distance on my end!"

Pyrrha fell over crying, "Got dam it! Ok we need to get there now! I won't be the last Mrs Arc! I had my eyes on him the longest!" she said jumping up waving her arms around like a child throwing a fit.

Blake sighed as she said, "Ok I still have four I'll handle the wish and make it simple!" she said happily holding out an old Key she found, "I wish for a magic portal door key, I put this in any door on this side portal opens taking me to the back of monster high by way of it's back door, putting it in any door on the other side would open a portal taking us back by way of the back door of beacon, if either of the normal doors are gone then closet one to were it was will do as a fill in, Portal closes when holder of the key close the door on either end!"

She gasped for air! It was a run on sentence but She had to make sure no grey areas and it would work like she wanted. Whisp granted smiled and whipped her pony tail!

there was a flash and now the key had a glowing metal blade attached to a goat skull like handle with a necklace on it!

Blake then put it to the dorms' door's keyhole the key changing shape to fit and turned it opening the portal that was green with purple spiral as she smiled," well that worked!"

Nora Ren and Pyrrha then walked through smiling, the cat girl grabbed the lantern as Whisp went inside of it as she walked through the portal she closed the door and the portal.

to be continued.

Wishes

nora three

Ren four

blake Three

Pyrrha three

hunters of Monster high chibi

In the chibi Verse Jaune was walking around with Gigi grant around and he asked, "So what do you want to do?"

the Genie smiled and pulled him into a dance club where she started doing a belly dance around him making him turn redder then heath's hari.

Moments later Manny charged in knocking him into a wall as Jaune said," GOT DAM IT MAN! WE CAN PLAY HEATBUTT LATER! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT IS GOING ON!"

the bull rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as he said," yeah sorry manster! Instinct!" he backed away only for a ball of fire to come flying at him with brough the sprinkers on!

Jaune walked over the gigi grant and took her hand, " I am so sorry!"

the genie was blushing as she watched Jaune's cloths sticking to him form being wet," don't be!" she said with a smile and heart eyes.

end omake.


	6. Chapter 6

In Cleo's build in arena in the stands Pyrrha and Whisp were holding onto Jaune's arms as heath burns and Abbey were sitting before Ramses De Nile.

heath burns then said," first off I am heath burns here commenting on what we are doing here to day with his lovely ghoul friend Abby! "

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "he cute kiss ass. Thanks for Ramses for letting us use gladiator arena. Abby though that Romain not Egyptian?"

Heath was quick to say, "the fact the queen of Egypt married a Romain emperor is commonly forgotten! The marriage didn't end well! But culture melting happened."

Ramses rolled his eyes, "enough of the formalities bring forth the Games!" he said waving his hands.

down below Weiss was stepping in to one area holding an Ice Katana as Duece with a real metal round shield and sword walked in Heath then said," first up In the ring is Weiss Schnee vs Duece gorgon! Now we have special rules here! Duece can't use his stone gaze to win! And sense he has no other way to hurt a ghost we have a timer!" he said pulling out his Icoffin, "if Duece last Ten minutes he wins! Ready set fight!" he said as he hit start.

Weiss right away summoned glyphs to call on ursa Grimm, little did she know a little spy drone was sending this to Van hellscream with energy readings he was smirking it was just what he need.

Deuce smirked as he raised his shield to block a claw strike he ducked and stabbed it making it vanish before he rolled to avoid another bear monster as he said," yeah Give me the hard one you know he don't like me dudes!"

Weiss then went to slash at him making Deuce block with his shield as he turned his sword around to stab another bear Grimm. He jumped back as he said, "Well this is going to be harder then it sounds!"

more ursas appear as Duece found himself unable to move a black glyph holding him in place, " "Oh Shit I forgot to watch my footing and fell into trap! Dang it dude Jaune been warning me about that!" he said blocking bear strikes and slashing back the best he could bit in a moment he had an Ice katana to his neck thanks to Weiss.

Abby then said," Ghost has won! With Five minutes on clock! Longer then Abby though!"

the male mummy rubbed his chin as he said," yes he did better then I though as well! There may be something good in that waste of flesh after all! Bring on the next game! I demand it!"

heath rolled his eyes as the current fighters left! "Ok Sir. Next up ending the ring is Ruby Rose the wtich!" he said as the witch flow down on her scythe Broom smirking as she adjusted her hat," Facing here will be just learning how to fight Jane the Witch doctor!"

the purple woman walked in Abbey said, "this may be good fight! Don't have all day no winner in ten it draw fight!"

Ruby smiled as the skull of on the tip of her broom opened it's mouth to shoot out a fire ball while she moved around rapidly on it as she said," yeah the air is my edge!"

Jane held her staff and in a moment she was glowing with Aura as heath side, "for those of you who don't know Jaune did something for our group of friends and his harm, called aura unlock with awaken powers we didn't know we had while most of us don't know what we have Jackson can throw a fireball by way of his fire power scaritage, While Jane here can well you wil see!"

In a moment a wall of bugs formed blocking the fireball shots making Ruby hover as more bugs swarmed at her while Abby said," animal control bugs only animal here so all she has to work with!"

Ramses was clapping at the show," yes yes!" Ruby was barely able to keep it going in the air as she jumped off grabbing the handle to land down and use her weapon as a scythe slash wand, "Need more active magic!"

In a moment he was covered in a silver glowing dome charging with supper speed forward through the bug wall where she Rammed Jane Knocking her back into the wall. Heath then said, "yeah Ruby found away around it!" Jane tried to hit the dome with her staff but it did nothing. "Calling it winner Ruby Rose!"

Ruby stopped and she and Jane hugged before walking off the witch saying, "you know did great out there if we were in a jungle that would have been way harder on me!" Jane smiled giving ruby's ass a slap making her jump.

they may share a boyfriend but it was quickly looking like Jane and ruby had a special bond other than that, like if they had no Jaune they would go to each other.

Abbey then happily said, "Nice show! We take small brake. Need to bug spray. then yang vs Clawdeen!"

later in the Arena Yang was rapidly punching at Clawdeen who was avoiding it! while it was True as an oni Yang had much more strength even if the full moon was up, but the werewolf had speed and agility allowing her to avoid the strikes.

heath burns rolled his eyes as he said," Ok Ghouls you have two minutes till it's a draw! This rivals won't quit! Yang isn't even wearing her fireball shooting gauntlets she want to be fair!

Down in there as yang throw a right hook the werewolf ducked and went in for a claw slash! That is when it happened a drip of red form yang's stomach.

the oni jumped back she looked at it, it was healing thanks to her regeneration but she was wounded, "you hit me and I couldn't hit you!... you won!" she said bowing.

Clawdeen smiled as time hit as Abby said," did not know Clawdeen could fight!" the rivalry was over Clawdeen would be the alpha Female of the pack.

At the entrance to the a arena Ruby waved her weapon over black making her ammo glow as she said," there I used magic to reignite your dust it'll work like it did back home for the next half hour!"

the Cat girl who no longer had her bow on nodded before she walked in to See Frankie standing there as she held what looked like a metallic whip as she said,' Jaune helped me make this weapon I want to test it, it's simple!" when started happened Franke's stitches and bolts start to blow as the whip sparked with lighting!

Abby then comment, "Frankie use metal whip for shocking! Natural lighting charge it!"

Blake was jumping leaving behind clones as she used her weapon's gun mode! Metal conducted electrical energy! If her weapon clashed with Frankies she would be shocked! She only had the range of a gun to help her! No two swords, no make shift chain scythe! Just a hand gun! This was the worst possible match for her.

Blake's shots were doing no better! This as an arena she had no place to jump to or hide! Her rounds that did hit Frankie were either protected by Aura or avoided! Before long her weapon stopped firing, when she reaped for more ammo to reload she had to jump and switch her weapon to sword mode.

it could only use elemental dust in that mode! She left behind a fire dust clone that explode blinding Franken.

Blake then ran forward through the cloud when she was about to whip her she left behind an earth dust clone.

As the shoch whip smashed the rock Frankie pulled it to the left to try and hit Blake only for blade to use an ice round to leave behind an ice clone that held the weapon.

Blake then changed to gun mode to fire! Or at least that was the Plan until the ice statue on the end of the whip hit her in the side.

Abbey then happily said," time over Blake has lost! Frankie her. Make whip flail with ice!1 abby respect that!"

Heath burns then comment on it, "Ok and with that all the ghouls of Team Rwby have battled! Up next Team jnpr!"

At that point Ren turned to whisp who was having a who should get the first date with Jaune argument with Pyrrha. With end with Pyrrha saying, "I wish I win the right to go on a date with him before you!"

the red head covered her mouth as whisp said," fine two left for you.

Ren sighed as he said, "Really I wish to know all of what all the monsters can do so I am not fighting blind!" Whisp snapped her fingers.

Ren held his head as he said," I feel like ten text books just got forced into my head! But thanks!"

to be continued.

Wishes

nora three

Ren three

blake Three

Pyrrha two

hunters of Monster high chibi

Pyrrha had Jaune pinned to a wall and she was kissing him none stop!

Whisp point at them "this is her idea of a date people! That's the joke! They can't all be winners!" she said walking off.

Gigi then came up and said, "IS THAT MY TOP BITCH!"

whisp then put a hand on her hip, "what if it is we are Twins! Well technically I am your shadow brough to life so you can have a friend as that master wasn't direct. Then I became a real Genie and a clone of you thanks to Clawdeen sister with I arranged for that one! But point is same body same size what the hell does it matter to you!"

the other Genie said," I am the original not a bootleg!"

whisp gasped ad she said," those are fighting words sister!" the two then had a silly little slap fight

end omake.


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the Arena Ava trotter walked up to Deuce holding a lance, "deuce man I am fighting Ms I can control metal so can you!"

the gorgon lifted his goggles while looking at the lance turning it to stone," there now she can't control it!"

cleo then rolled her eyes, "Can't wait to see the prize fighter get thrown for a loop!

as the match started heath commented on Pyrrha just avoiding the winged centaur's strikes," and with her lance being stoned little mS can control metal is thrown for a loop as she can't push her enemies back and use their gear to puppet them into making openings"

Abbey then said, "bullets metal! Her weapons metal! Why not use to attack not counter attack!"

Pyrrha's eyes widen at the comment as she held her spear in gun mode firing while they were filled in fust the tips were still metal!

As Ava tried to avoid the shot Pyrrha held a hand out making the rounds turn to head at her! Only for her to flap her wings and take to the air making the fire dust rounds hit and explode in a wall.

The Red head looked up She was to high for her to see the bullets! Moments later the harpy centaur rocketed down lance out and she rolled out of the way!

heath then said," And She counters by dive bombing form too high and too fast for That bullet trick to work!" he said almost happy things were bicking up!"

Ramses was clapping at what came next the red head jumped on her shield and used it and her boots to lift up and head up spear in hand!

While empressive this was reality and flying for the first time always ends in crashes with as Ava moved out of the way and Pyrrha didn't know how to stop and this was in doors meaning there was a roof.

Well Pyrrha hit the roof face first and was knocked out cold! She had lost big time and need her Ava to catch her.

Spectra was laughing her ass off while recording," Oh this match's firghtube comments I can see them rolling out! this is why normies shouldn't try to fly! Is the hash tag for this one!"

Ghoulia and slo-mo groaned and Spectra said, "What it's reporting our aliens it's news we all know it was happening! Now bring on the next match!"

Lagoona smiled as she said, "Gill is so brave for this!"

Gill stepped out two shields one in each hand his enemy was Nora and Abbey said," fight!"

Nora smiled as she used her weapon in gun mode to fire grenades, " this is too easy I'll just crack the tank!"

Gill was running his hand tightened on the grib of his left shield making it grow wider and shine with energy along spikes as it grew into wall he was running with. He had the other one doing the same thing to cover his left.

Heath then turned to Ruby with her," here to explain how his weapons work is Ruby Rose the witch who helped make all the weapons being used by the none aliens."

Ruby smiled as she said, " simple put the shield runs on a magic batter with two settings wall and bolt! With he can trigger by putting more pressure on the upper part of the grip or lower part of the grip ot the same pressure to do nothing! Bolt is a one time thing so he has to add pressure to fire another round so that setting works like a gun!"

Nora changed her weapon to hammer and went to smash the energy wall only for the wall on the left shield to drop and gill pointed it and a bolt of energy fired off hitting Nora back.

Ruby then added, "and it's magic energy not electric so Nora's semblance won't allow her to absorb it to use as a power up!" she said as Nora slide back only stopping by hammering the ground with the back of her hammer.

the weapon worked like an anchor stopping her only to See gill rapidly firing off bolts form both shields now!

the Woman let go of her hammer and ran as she said," then I'll just out last the battery!"

Gill turned following as he fired, but when his ammo ran out the timer went off and Abbey said," Time done! Fight done! Who wins?"

heath looked down while rubbing the back of his head," well Nora is disarmed so I guess she lost! As Gill could still shield bash!"

Nora walked over hand out and shock his hand, "nice game!" She said picking up and shouldering her hammer, "you did well gill man!"

Up next was Ren facing him was Jaune as he said, "Ok you have a lot of powers but I can adjust for that!" when it started Jaune drew sword and charged.

Ren jumped up to a wall and fired off rounds of ice dust! Each shot exploding in to ice that shattered when Jaune moved or remained on the weapons.

Ren landed behind him as Jaune turned around sword out for a sideways swing.

the other fighter blocked with his guns blades and fired off point blank rounds! It knocked Jaune back thanks to his armor!

The chimera soon spat out a fireball Making Ren Run to a wall then up it to flip over the fireball as he fired off Shots as he said, "you have a lot of strength but you are slow with a stone body and still shakey on your hooves! "

Jaune flapped his wings and fly off at high speed and Ren ducked to avoid a sword as he got up and said," but the wings!"

Ren went to fire more shots but he was out so he ended up using his weaposn to hold back the rocketing at him Jaune's sword.

While the human was knocked back the timer went off as Abbey said," Ok who wins this one?"

heath then said, "Well Ren was down when time was out! but he held his own Against a chimera for ten minutes! He also did land a few shots with those ice rounds how about a tie?"

Abby agreed with a nod, "this ends fights bye!"

Later on Jaune was walking with Whisp grant as the Genie said, "I just hope I finally get freed form my masters I don't want my sister to lose you because it's her turn in the lamp!

Jaune nodded as he said," I know right?"

Meanwhile in the Lab of van hellscream. He smiled he had an energy wave that allowed the Grimm constructs to move with out the queen and follow orders he also saw Monsters using aura.

If they had it humans would have to have it! and he got readings on it's in use! Had all he need.

to be continued.

Wishes

Nora three

Ren three

Blake three

Pyrrha Two

hunters of monster high Chibi.

Yang was back in her professor yang outfit, "Now we are replying to a guest reviewer who things Pyrrha will now be the focus of the harem well quest reviewer it was stated last chapter Clawdeen one alpha female spot!"

yang also then point to the other girls, "and beside that when writing a harem date ever girl gets a spot by our writers style! So no Pyrrha won't be the main focus beside she is unlucky number 13! So no she won't be the focus, granted she got spot light this chapter but only because it was her turn to fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

While Van hellscream was taking a brake form his grimm he was stopping to work on weapons.

he was building a mace that's spieks hide an ammo round allowing them to work as machine guns! A katana with a barrel for gun firing! A small wrist shield that could pop out to double it's size, and an electric shock wipe.

If he was going to use aura and semblance he would need to fight like it! After all if monster had aura humans on earth had to as well! He just need to figure out how to unlock it form the scans his spy drone got!

He couldn't help but think to what Jaune would be doing! His image shows he found away to recruit remnant huntsmen to train his growing monster army.

Elsewhere.

Jaune was leaving a buffet as Ruby wait and he took her arm, "sorry Me Clawdeen and Yang got in to bit of a contest!"

the witch then said, "No details please Just take me to the with mark boyfriend! The support checks form the scarmerica government came! This little witch has some shopping to do!"

Later on while Leaving With mart after having helped Ruby tie her bags to her broom stick Weiss was waiting petting Bunny and he smiled, "So how's the coldest ghoul around doing?"

the Ghost rolled her eyes as she said, "about to give her boyfriend the cold shoulder!... Dam it yang's rubbing off one me."

before long Jaune was in the park With Weiss who was just happily watching dunny run around with other Rabbits. That is when Dunny rubbed nose with a living Bunny and she said," aaaww Do you make a little friend Dunny!" she said happily.

Jaune blinked at this as he clearly was happy to see her smile and what not but still.

Up next on the dates was Ava, Bonita and Sirena. He walked up to a hybrid creature only dance club and Jaune shined his armor right quick, "Well I am going into a dance club with three women like a player! Big sister if only you could see me now!"

After that the red Jaune was walking down the street with Spectra as he asked, "So you got a text form your ex in haunted high?"

Spectra then showed it, "Saying why share when you can have all this! " there was a picture of paintergeist in a speedo, "that Ego is why I dumbed him! You have all this ghouls and act like you don't deserve it!" The chimera quickly said," because I don't!"

In a moment the ghost lady pulled him into a kiss and broke it saying, "See that's part of the attraction!"

Later on Jaune was walking around the catacombs into Frankie's lab as she waved she said," hello Jaune just what I need the power is out and the back up is an old school steam thing so could you!"

In a moment he spat a fireball into a tube making the lights come out and she hugged him happily, "Thank you I was working on a weapon for Lagoona!"

She said showing a staff but then one spike popped out of the tip and one form the two sides making it a trident! The back end did the same thing making it a double trident. " Like it?"

The former huntsmen in trainer crossed his arms," I honestly don't like how this huntsmen thing is rubbing off on you ghouls! It's not like we have Grimm or anything needing it!"

Up Next on date day Was Jane!

he was at the Zoo with her she was watching birds and said," the male puts on a show for the female!"

Jaune took the hint and said," say no more!" he then looked up and breath out fire while moving his head to spell out Jane. The Witch doctor had hearts in her eyes at the show and she said," Love!"

Later on as the Sun was setting Jaune cracked his back as he said," Ok Pyrrha's date is done all she want to do was kiss! Now just the Genie Twins!"

Whisp and Gigi then appeared grabbing his arms and pulled him into a night club, "I na night club with Twins on my arms! Eat your heart out big sister I am living your dream!"

Whisp then smiled, "Glad to hear it but I have a request Jaune Nora is a bit down in the dumbs as she found out Ren is asexual and well my magic can't change that So sense tomorrow is the last day of the weekend could you may be?"

Jaune nodded as he said, "on a date and I get set up for another! This is why the student body that like ghouls worship stone wolf ass!"

gigi looked back and said, "it's A Lovely stone ass!" whisp looked back and said," yes it is sister very much so!"

the chimera looked between the twins as he said," ….. Live the dream take the down sides Jaune!"

The next day.

Nora who was sat was being lead along by Jaune to student as he said, "Nora I know you are said and all but Look at me!" he said showing his fangs.

the girl looked at him, "Ok yeah your patchwork but…" she then took a moment and looked to his neck, "Wait does your stone ass have gills?"

the arc then said, " yeah I can walk along the button of lakes and oceans but climbing out is hard as hell! I have never made it out of the lake in the park with out Sirena Gill and Lagoona's help!"

the orange haired lady said," I see what your doing you are trying to point out all your problems to take my mind off my broken heart well it's not working I wish it was but… fuck!"

Whisp then appeared and said," As you wish it master!" she ten grabbed Nora and pulled her into a kiss The woman and Jaune's eyes widen as both's jaw's dropped with only let whisp make the kiss French!

Whisp stopped and said," there she is over Ren! And not longer in denial about going both ways! And now that she is over Ren she can check out the man She is with! Just in time to enjoy her guest spot along with Jaune's on the dead fast tv show!"

the Genie was gone and Nora blinked and said," Wait wait! You got me on Tv how even!?"

Jaune petted her head and said," you are my plus one now come on we got filming to do!" he said leading her into a warehouse to see a hidden studio with a zombie in a dead fast costume walking up and groaning.

Jaune banged his chest plate and said," yeah We got the fight stuff done all we need now is the lady to rescue with I brough! Brake a leg Nora!"

Nora dropped a lot was happening very quickly she knew one thing she was going to fall for Jaune as hard as the others now! And Two she was going to be on Tv!

Gigi then popped up happily said, "Join us next time for our watch party of Deadfast the series new episode a month in advanced! Were we will see this episode Jaune appeared in with Nora!"

to be continued

Wishes

Nora two

Ren three

Blake three

Pyrrha Two

hunters of monster high Chibi.

In new Salem Blake was sneaking around abuilding when a cat girl tapped her shoulder she shrugged it off she looked like a tiger but she said, " Hi I'm blake and you are?"

the other cat girl said, "Toralei stripes what are you hiding form!"

Blake looked around the corner and said, "All of my friends have become part of Jaune's harem! I am worried I'll be seduced next!" She said worried," I already ran away form home and became a criminal back home thanks to falling for Adam who turned abusive! I can't do that to my parents be a harem girl!"

The other cat girl smirked " well now Manx he is over there!" She then kicked Blake so she fell forward in to Jaune's arms.

Jaune said," oh high blade!"

the cat girl looked up and in a moment the juane she knew's charms and his new chimera charms kicked in and she said, "KISS ME YOU FOOL!" she grabbed him and kissed him!

end omake.


	9. Chapter 9

In cleo's house in a private movie theater like Screen room everyone of the gang was gathered ghoulia groaned towards Nora.

the remnant born woman said," yeah I don't speak zombie!"

Ren then held up his hand," She said so lucky your first date was on the set of dead fast the series!... What my wish to know everything about monsters gave me langue! And big deal he has super speed that's a dime a dozen semblance back home! Ghoulia is such a fan I don't be shocked if she did get that as her semblance!"

Jaune held his hands out as he said," Ok ok Settle down we only have this recording for the day no Cameras or recording they don't want it leaked before it's proper air date!" he said loading a block thing into a machine, "I am shocked they are still using Vhs honestly!"

Ruby was quick to say," you can't upload that into a computer and make copies Jaune!"

In a moment the episode of deadfast started on the screen, After theme song.

The super fast zombie was running fighting the bunny suit henchmen as he groaned only for a subtitle of , "Igorable is still as crazy as ever!"

That is when the Zombie spotted Jaune using his weapon in sword and shield mode! The shield glowing with light to exspand with hard light to block Gun fire as he charged ramming them knocking them out.

Deadfast then groaned, only for the subtitled to say,' And who are you sir? And what are you?" the zombie asked looking Jaune arc up!

Jaune banged his now normal shield and sword together as he said," I am Jaune Arc, the Only Chimera and a monster born of normies!"

while watching blake Looked to Jaune as he shrugged, "it's true and I didn't write this shit!"

In the show! Deadfast was groaning his Subtitles reading, "Well what brings you into my business sir!?"

the Blonde then said, "Simple the woman I love was captured by this hunch back who gives pink and Ocd bad names! I have to save her!"

Moments later what looked like a large pink Robotic knight holding a sword came out as Igorable was in the drivers seat saying, "hello Deadfast and the even worst ugly freak! I mean at last the corpse picks a class you are a biologist worst nightmare!"

The Scene cut to behind him Nora was in a tube arms crossed as she said," So you are just bug nuts crazy? And why is this place wall papered in pictures cute kittens on clouds nibbling on rainbows! With a pink background.? I mean are you nuts? Please tell me you are crazy and not giving a group a bad name man!?" she said arms out!

Nora while watching whispered to Blake, "that wall paper still haunts me!" she said giving a thousand yard stare over wall paper on a tv set.

Jaune patted her back as he hugged her.

but Back to the episode.

Deadfast was funning to avoid stomps and sword slashes only for Jaune to land in front of him, "I can hear her! She's in the machine! Look I can turbo charge powers! I will power you up and head in!"

he then took the zombies hand as the zombie glow and the now turbo charged super speed zombie took off ignorable was watching stunned," I built this machine to keep up with him and now I can't! I recreate his super speed perfectly robotically!"

Nora was making faces at him," hahaha My boyfriend turbo charged him!"

outside while that was happening Jaune was flying holding his weapon in sword sword the hard light shield extenders out making it wider and it was sparking with his fire as he landed on the robots back and cut open a door to climb in.

While walking around he saw what looked like a piston, "and auto shop tells me this is part of a drive system!" he then cut it!

out side the robots left arm the one holding the sword fell limp and lifeless maing the large pink metal blade fall!

Deadfast was just barely able to avoid it the turbo charge running out. he groaned for the subtitles to read, "this is bad my power up is wearing off! But at least my chimera buddy has disarmed it by both meanings hahahah!" he said running to avoid being stomped on!

In side the cockpit and alarm was going off Ignorable looked to see image of the Chimera walking around his robot," That icky thing is in my ride!" Nora was pointing and laughing at him, "hahaah you're an idiot!"

Jaune was slashing pistons and other drive parts as he walked along! Outside the right leg locked up making the one armed robot now walk with a limp slowing it down! Now slowed down it didn't matter that deadfast was back to his normal level of super speed.

he had it out matched now! He ran up the locked leg up to the head jumping and leaning forward when he got there to smash through the eye plate into the control room.

the doctor screamed pulling out a gun only for the zombie to avoid the shots as hit a button on a wall as Jaune got in!

Nora's tube dropped as the doctor said," five mintues you can save the girl or stop me form launching my escape pod! But after that this robot will begin falling apart making that young woman fall to her team as she is now on top of the head!" he said getting into a closet only for it to close.

the two heroes looked at each other Deadfast taking off to save nora while Jaune walked over and ripped the door off and grabbed the doctor growling, "too bad there are two of us!"

on top of the Robot Dead fast was currently striking the glass at high speed he was undead and didn't have muscle limits plus strength was mass times speed! Before long he shattered it grabbed her and raced down the robot as it fell apart getting her away for safety.

Jaune then landed beside them holding the doctor moments later Nora ran over and kissed her boyfriend and hugged him, "Now that was super!"

the credits then rolled.

Ghoulia was clapping.

Yang then said," yeah that was a cliché festival! Not offense just think they could have done better! I mean this is the only Chimera we are talking about! He is with me and I am the cover of playghoul! I took the cover form nightshade making that spot all the sweeter for this Oni!"

Deuce then point to it and said, "I think I saw strings on the fake feet going in for stomps! There budget is going down hill man! Hopefully the ratings form this episode boosts it so they can go back to season one quality of effects." Everyone nodded.

Jaune said," well still an honor to be on the show! And be the start of season twenty Ten!"

Slo-mo groaned and Clawd said, "yeah he's right plus this episode is the rough cut! It hasn't had the after effects touch ups finished yet!"

As they all talked about the episode unknonw to them Van hellscream was looking at something with a smile.

in a tube was a small urus with purple mass orange bone plating green lines and ghostly white eyes, he had done it he had recreated the Grimm!

to be continued

Wishes

Nora two

Ren three

Blake three

Pyrrha Two

Hunters of monster high chibi

On remnant Ren was packing as he asked, "ok peoples we are leaving the planet for spring brake! Never though I would say that! Do we have everything! Sun screen!" Nora held it up.

Ren then asked, "cameras!" Pyrrha held it up happily, he then nodded and said, "all our issues handled!"

Blake was out said running form Illia and Adam, "NOT CHECK!" her parents followed them.

Ren sighed, "well can't have everything off your plate of life!"

end omake.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Maul it was a peaceful day!

Jaune was walking around holding some Coffin bean Coffee! He took a sip as he saw ghoulia running by, "called it she has super speed semblance! Unlive the dream ghoulia unlive it!"

he then took another sip as Ren walked out as he said, "you know we are not going to be able to be here for awhile right? The tournament is coming up!"

the chimera said, "Just use whisp as a go through her phone connects across realms!" he then finished his coffee and throw it into a trash can and he looked around , " My nightshade is staring at my ass sense is tingling!"

the ghoul's voice then said, "Guilty as charged good looking and your friend's is a close second!"

the calm man covered his back said and said," Asexual lady!"

the white haired man said, "she doesn't care dude!" that is when he heard scream and he said, "I feel like in about five seconds I am going to wish Ruby was here to pull my weapon out of her hat!"

In a moment one of hellscreams Grimm came out roaring at them! the bear going to swing but Jaune spat a fireball at it burning it to death. "Called it! not one of the ones back here Hellscream!"

Van hellscreams voice came on, "Welcome to my new nightmare for us all the Grimm beast with out souls that are drawn to negative emotions and with my power to boost hate there is no hiding form them!"

Ren was jumping in place as he pulled out his father's knife and Jaune looked at him, "what it was to small so they let me keep it!"

the chimera rolled his eyes as he said , " that's the loud speaker he is inside the Maul!" I am going for him!" he said flying up to the main office.

Ren then jumped Ursa claws to land on it's back and stab it's skull, " yeah just leave the guy with no range option behind fire breather!"

Elsewhere in it.

Ruby was zipping around throwing everyone she found there respective weapons with for the sword fighting club mostly ment swords and shields.

she was riding on her scythe broom as she said," Arm up arm up! Help get the people out of here!"

Deuce with a real sword and shield ran he stabbed a bear in the back saying Nefera de nile as he face palmed and said, "what did I just do! Dam instincts!"

he then turned and lifted his goggles to turn an pack of them to stone, "not as good as killing them but it'll work! Wait Smokey is roped up outside!" he said putting his googles down, "We could use a pet dragon fire!"

Elsewhere ghoulia was holding a metal broom handle as a staff with super speed to hit with it, it was an effective weapon against the grimm

Above her Slo-mo simple hit the down button on an elevator so when it went down it was crushing the Grimm crawling up the shaft to try and get to the second floor.

Ten grimm where smashed thanks to the hit of a button! Not flashy but it works.

Meanwhile heath was swinging his sword around happily using it to shoot fireballs at Grimm as Abbey held an ice club and breathed ice to rope them in place for beath to kill with the fireball. She also put out the flames to not make the place burn down.

this couple was perfect team! Heath smiled, "We are just the perfect Duo Abbey girl!"

Abbey looked at him, "true. Fire ice.. won't have thought. Friend of boy!"

Meanwhile Jackson saw a little ghoul and her mom shaking in fear and he throw the shield at the bear's head making it come at him as he waved, "yeah come at me Normie I can't fight back! You know you want to eat this nerd! Turn ladies!"

as the ladies ran So did Jackson as he pulled out his Icoffin and hit a button making a song play that changed him to Holt!

Holt stopped but when he heard the roar he looked back and spat a fireball at the bear. " Oh I gets it! you draw them I frie them!" he then hit another button to make another Song bring back Jackson!

Elsewhere Yang was using her semblance to punch out grimm bears, "Goldilocks knock you out!" she then turned to hit another one, "silly old bear!" she then jumped back to avoid a claw and landed nad upper cut to it's jaw. " Tell honey I said hi!"

She smiled as she turned and with a back hand knocked out another one, " sorry your picnic basket is in another shop! Running out of bear jokes!"

Weiss' summoned giant armor was slashing at grimm above yang while Weiss used her two ice sabers to slash at them as well. She used a glyph to hold one in place!

At with point her pet dunny jumped and span like a drill going through the Grimm killing it! yang's eyes widened, "Killer ghost rabbit! Dam!"

elsewhere above Ruby had finished arming everyone and was hovering in the air looking down at them, "Ok ok form that book Blake gave me my eyes are supposed to be magic that burns Grimm!" she pulled a small wand out of her hat before putting it back on her head.

she held the wand and said," here goes nothing!" She moved her arms and took a deep breath, "come on ruby you may need a wand because you are remedial class witch but you can do this girl!"

She waved her wand making it spark Silver as her eyes glow," and Flash bang!" the spell went off above making silver light shine it was faint not enough to blind but the Grimm seemed to all roar in pain form it as silver flames appeared on there bodies.

it wasn't enough to kill them out right but it was weakening them!

Ruby fell on her butt on her broom panting, "got dam it that takes a lot out of the Mana pool! Got dam it! I should get extra credit for that shit!"

Meanwhile At the main office Jaune came to Pyrrha holding her spear just her spear and Clawdeen who was holding Pyrrha's shield.

Jaune looked to them and said," you two lovelies cracked him here too?" they nodded as Clawdeen pulled out fomr behind her a sword in a sheave, "Ruby told me to give this to you with love."

Jaune took it and quickly drew it making the sheave become a shield as he kicked the door down.

In a moment Van hellscream armed with his machine gun maces fired on them! Pyrrha jumped behind her two team mates as Jaune turned on his hard light shield extenders.

something Clawdeen with hers as Jaune said, "rubber bullets! Not deadly but will injury you and a counter to Pyrha's powers!"

the red head turned her weapon to Gun mode and took aim on him! Knocking out a mace as she said," And his weapons are none magnetic metals."

the monster hater drew a shield and charged in using his weapons for melee combat, "you will make mistakes my semblance will boost your hate of me in to rage and make you slip up!"

the red head was quick to change her weapon to sword mode and go for a slash only to end up getting knocked out when the shield arm of the hell scream went up shield bashing her knocking her out, "sorry to do that to you normal girl!"

Clawdeen picked up the knocked out red head's weapon and changed it to spear mode to use, "Well so much for unstoppable!"

Clawdeen charged in shield to shield spear to mace!

the hellscream laughed as the wolf growled only for him to go in and shoot his mace to try and hit her only for a metal trash can to fly at him knocking him over.

Pyrrha was smirking she was playing possum! The impact may have made the hellscream drop his weapons but he still had two swords to draw.

the red head got up grabbing the downed mace to use as a weapon as she the werewolf and jaune charged in! only to find hellscream blocking all there strikes and holding his owns with his two swords.

Jaune jumped back, "it's like he said! All we can think about is smashing his face in! we are slipping up!" he called out as he said, "Ladies to me!"

the two ghouls jumped to his side as Van hellscream smirked," what's wrong Jaune wanting the ladies to run so we can settle this man to man!"

Jaune switched to sword sword with hard light add ones covered in flames as he said, "No I am just calling for a plan S!"

the two ladies ran they went up a few levels to stand down!

Clawdeen and the red head changed weapons as Pyrrha asked, "I was following you what's plan S!"

Clawdeen held the machine gun mace and said "snipe jaune is betting on us being away will allow us to snipe hellscream!"

to be continued

Wishes

Nora two

Ren three

Blake three

Pyrrha Two

Hunters of monster high chibi

Spectra was hovering as a ghost in the maul chaos, "monster hater van hellscream has dropped biological weapons upon the maul it's fucked people!""

She said as a bear swung to strike her but nothing happened! She then span her microphone around making it turn into a small pistol with she shot a ghostly bullet killing it! she then span it back to microphone mode, " the maul will need to rethink it's no weapons allowed rules that's for sure! And yes my microphone is also a gun deal with it!"

end omake.


End file.
